


路西菲尔x圣德芬 R18 中文注意！  写于2019.04.07

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 比较短的一则，睡前突发奇想写的所以比较一般





	路西菲尔x圣德芬 R18 中文注意！  写于2019.04.07

和路西菲尔约定好玩捉迷藏的圣德芬，在倒数结束后发现绑在眼睛外面的带子解不开了。他摸着被自己打成的死结，非常着急。  
「路西菲尔大人？」圣德芬呼唤着路西菲尔的名字。「您在哪里？我遇到了麻烦！」  
「怎么了？」路西菲尔听到圣德芬的呼唤立马从藏匿的地方跑过来。  
「那个…我的带子解不开了，您能帮我一下吗？」  
「你不要动，我来试试。」  
不过这个死结打得太紧，就连路西菲尔也不知道该如何解决。他用各种办法捣鼓，也没能顺利解开来。  
「路西菲尔大人…您力气有点…啊——」圣德芬刚想让路西菲尔收敛下力气，就被对方一个用劲绊倒，往后一倾的同时也把路西菲尔撞倒了。  
「对不起，您没事吧？」圣德芬摸黑着想扶起路西菲尔。  
「啊，我没事…」然而路西菲尔也遇到了大麻烦。圣德芬的手不偏不倚正好在自己的某处放着，而他本人还不自知地揉了几下，这股强烈的刺激一时激起了路西菲尔脑海中的某种欲望。  
「能站起来吗？」  
「…」  
路西菲尔一把拉起圣德芬背对着自己，紧紧贴上他的后背抱住。  
「路…路西菲尔大人？」圣德芬被抱着丝毫不敢动弹。  
「嘘，别出声。」  
路西菲尔的双手在圣德芬身上游走，从胸前绕到下身，隔着圣德芬薄薄的丝袜揉捏着他的下体。  
「啊！不要…」圣德芬赶紧捂住嘴。  
路西菲尔慢慢脱下圣德芬的丝袜，一只手抽回来，轻轻抚摸圣德芬的后穴外围。在打转了几圈后缓缓伸入内部，另一只手继续为圣德芬挺立起来的阳物揉动。  
「唔——」  
「放松，不要害怕。放松点。」  
路西菲尔的吐息打在圣德芬的耳边，很快圣德芬的耳朵就染得赤红。他压抑着呻吟，感受到身体里手指的数量一根一根增加。  
「啊！」  
他远没想到路西菲尔的阳物会如此庞大，整个人仿佛要被撑大一般。他的双手紧紧抓着地面，忍受体内巨大的物体的开拓。  
「不要！」  
圣德芬还来不及适应，身后的人已经按捺不住顶撞起来。一下一下比之前更深，在经过某一点时圣德芬不由得抖了一下。「啊嗯！」  
找到圣德芬的敏感点后，路西菲尔就对准这里不停冲击。他的左手按压在圣德芬的阳物的头部，右手则探入圣德芬的口中。  
视线受阻的圣德芬，一边被迫忍耐着无法释放的欲望，一边被路西菲尔来回顶撞敏感点，爽的眼泪不自觉流了下来。而此时路西菲尔还恶狠狠地啃完着他的耳垂，这份无与伦比的刺激犹如火焰燃烧全身，仿佛下一秒就要将自己吞没。  
「不行…让…让我…射…」圣德芬哀求着。  
「一起吧。」  
「嗯…一起…」  
路西菲尔也努力忍耐着，听到圣德芬的哀求后终于慢慢放开双手。两个人统一节奏颤动着，在最高点的时候一同释放。  
「哈…哈…啊…」  
很久没有经历如此快感的圣德芬，虚脱一般失去了力气。而路西菲尔抬起他的下巴，温柔地在他脸颊上亲了一口。  
「路西菲尔大人？」  
「非常美味哦。」路西菲尔满足地回答。  
「不…不要说这种令人羞耻的话啊！」


End file.
